<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know, Crack Is White Too by Katieykat513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292243">You Know, Crack Is White Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513'>Katieykat513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Too Strong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bukkake, Crack, It's A Lot Of Cum, It's Straight Crack!!!!, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette made an offhanded comment, but Adrien is willing to see it through!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Too Strong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know, Crack Is White Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts">leonardo1123581321</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear god!! What have I written!! XD I'm dying of laughter!!! I blame Leo in Fanworks, this was his prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien stood naked, looking at the bathtub with anticipation. He told Marinette he would do this, she may have thought he was joking, but when your girlfriend looks at you with hooded eyes, a sexy smirk, and begging to bathe in your cum, you don’t let the lady down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands gently up and down his throbbing cock. He had not had a single ejaculation in a week, he was taking vitamin supplements to increase his semen volume and he was determined to fill this bathtub with all of it. His balls were heavy and he knew he could cum in large amounts at least six times before they started to dwindle down, thanks to miraculous magic, but he might have to go a little farther for this to truly work. He was just lucky that this was a regular apartment sized bathtub and not the one he used to have in his room back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and began to stroke his cock over the tub. He needed to be sure all the precum got in the bath as well. He stroked and stroked and as he felt his release coming, he leaned over the bathtub and spilled onto the porcelain. He moaned as he felt his balls constrict as a large stream of cum smacked against the bottom of the tub, leaving a fairly large puddle as he continued to rub and moan as it kept coming. It was a good quarter of a liter, and if he could produce six of those, he should be able to fill the bottom of the tub and hopefully then some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the ribbon of cum tapered off and he continued to rub, knowing his refractory period was practically nonexistent. He reached over to the counter and squirted a glob of lube on his hands and went back to rubbing. He wasn’t going to chaffe so bad that he couldn not fuck Marinette after she was thouroughly bathed in his semen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt another release approaching when a portal suddenly opened in the bathroom, startling Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the portal walked...Chat Noir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at his alter ego in confusion, hand still on his cock. Chat Noir ran the zipper of his suit down, Adrien watching it closely, and pulled out his own erection. “Need some help there, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was stunned. He watched the superhero stroke his cock as he walked around the tub to stand next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy, hot stuff,” Noir winked at Adrien, causing him to blush. “It’s the same dick after all, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum </span>
  </em>
  <span>on, our lady needs us!” He looked toward the portal, “Right boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whipped his head back to the portal as Chat Blanc, Box Noir, Banana Noir, Mister Bug, and Aspik came walking through, most with very visible hard ons in their tight suits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gulped and squeaked, “Sure. More the merrier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men all gathered around the tub as Blanc gave an evil grin and unzipped his suit, “I hope you boys can keep up, being miraculously-akumatized endowed, I am bound to produce the most for our princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egghead spoke next, “I have unlimited resets, akuma boy, my cum will be filling most of this tub, especially when I can just Second Chance myself. And! Check this out!” Aspik pulled down the invisible zipper on the front of his suit and pulled out two, very erect, throbbing cocks, followed by two massive balls hanging just behind them. “I’ve come locked and loaded with double hoses!” He began to stroke both cocks simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien still stared wide eyed, unconsciously stroking himself gently to keep his erection, when Box Noir spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know, they say big things-” he reached under the flap of his lower box and pulled out his cock, hard and dripping, and ready to go. “-come in small packages!” He looked at Banana Noir’s dead stare and winked at him through his figure eight shaped hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banana Noir had no immediate response. He reached up under the pant leg hole, juggled around the yellow panty hose, and pulled out his hard cock and swollen balls. He aimed at the tub, stroked his cock a few times and immediately came into the tub, his semen mixing with Adrien’s already in the tub. “Seems like I’m first, boys. It pays to eat healthy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc scoffed and immediately released into the tub, his expression more like it was an inconvenience than a pleasurable thing. “Mine has a lot more though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien could not look away as a large amount of thick, white cum came shooting out of the tip of Chat Blancs cock. It had to be at least three quarters of a liter! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mister Bug shook his head and unzipped his suit from some invisible zipper, too, and pulled out his heavy balls and hard cock and began stroking, “Let’s just do what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>came </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to do. Our lady wants her cum bath, and we are not to kill each other while doing it. It’s not a race.” He scowled at Blanc, Box, Banana, and Aspik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien noticed a thicker pile in front of Aspik, yet no sign of him tiring. He really needed to let Marinette in on this little secret of the double penis thing with the snake miraculous. His eyes went wide as Aspik stilled and thick cum started to flow out of both penis heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-doesn’t that make you light headed?” Adrien asked Aspik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspik grunted as the last of his release hit the tub, the semen at the bottom of the basin began to join the rest, “Not really. Miraculous magic,” he grinned and hit his bracelet. Adrien’s eyes went even wider as he watched as the snake hero was suddenly back to stroking his cocks but the cum was still in the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy,” Adrien wheezed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunts, moans, and groans were heard around the tub as five of the men continued to jack off into the tub. The smell was unique and the different volumes from each man was crazy. It wasn’t until he felt another hand over his own, resting on his cock, that he realized only one load in the tub was his and it was slowly being overtaken by the volume of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now Adrien,” Chat Noir whispered into his ear. “You can’t leave us to have all the fun. I’ve cum three times already. And you’ve cum once. Let me help you.” Chat Noir’s hand took Adrien’s hand and began to rub slowly from base to tip. “There we go, nice and slow. Build up the semen in your balls. Our lady loves your hot, sticky cum all over her body,” Noir whispered huskily into Adrien’s ear, causing the other man to moan and cum into the tub. His cum landed and splashed on top of the waiting pile of semen from the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight caused a chain reaction of the other men to moan and simultaneously release. Seven hard cocks with varying amounts of fluid flowing from them, the bathtub now filled at least five centimeters now, enough for her to at least sit in it and splash it on herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien huffed as Chat Noir continued to pump Adrien, even though Adrien’s hand had fallen down with his last release. Adrien leaned his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the leather, and gentle touch of the claws, was giving him. Chat Noir leaned into Adrien’s space more and started to nip and lick at the man's ear, bringing his other hand around to squeeze his bare bottom. He twisted enough that he began rubbing his cock on Adrien’s side to gain some friction. “Our lady needs us, Adrien. She needs us to cum even more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stroking and moans picked up at the sight of the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only cum she’s going to enjoy is mine!” Chat Blanc grunted, his hips jerking, trying to obtain more friction in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s definitely more of mine than anyone else's!” Aspik gasped as a shiver went down his spine, another release building up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay peachy, mother fuckers!” Cried out Banana Noir as he tugged on his cock and clothes, trying to catch his next release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! This is going to be a big one!” Moaned Box Noir, throwing his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling this one is lucky number seven,” groaned Mister Bug. “How come Adrien gets Chat Noir’s help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat moaned as he turned his hips toward the bathtub, released into the tub, and captured Adrien’s lips in his, causing Adrien to moan and release at the same time. Their cum hit the tub, Noir’s hand squeezed Adrien’s ass cheek and the men continued to devour each other’s face. The other men, so close to release, all came into the tub as well, bringing the level up to about seven centimeters, enough to cover up to the top of the pubic bone, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the men had not anticipated was the large crash coming from near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six men all looked up, or turned around depending on their position, to see Marinette standing there, mouth open, her purse had been the cause of the noise as its contents had been spilled everywhere when she dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one said a word as they watched their lady walk into the bathroom, shrug off her coat, fling her shoes to the side, remove her shirt, pants, and undergarments, and then step up to the side of the tub between Aspik and Adrien. She pointed to where Chat Noir was still tangled around Adrien, “That. I want to see more of that, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men nodded and Chat Noir took Adrien’s cock back into his hand and began to stroke him, causing the man to fill the bathroom with moans once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see biting and licking and kissing, too, boys!” Marinette commanded. Adrien wanted to be the one to bite this time, but Chat Noir reached the man’s neck first and took half in his mouth, biting and sucking, knowing a hickey would be there soon. “Mmm. That’s better,” she smiled at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at Chat Blanc across the tub, who looked back at her in shock, his dick still in his hand. “Are you going to help me in the tub, so I don’t fall?” She batted her eyelashes at the akumatized man. He scrambled to reach over the tub and take her hands, helping her in the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cum under her feet was wet and gooey, “Oh this feels even better than I imagined!” She sat down as the cum congealed around her bottom and covered a small amount of her legs and thighs as she stretched out. She laid down at the foot of the tub, where Aspik’s double cocks swung over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men watched her with anticipation as she rubbed her legs together, enjoying the feeling of the cum over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…? Continue!” They all jumped and started to rub their cocks, except for Adrien and Chat Noir, who were too busy with each other. “Now I want you all to cum at the same time, and don’t miss the sexy woman sitting in the tub, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded their heads as they continued to stroke their cocks until finally Adrien yelled out, “My lady! I’m going to cum!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “me too,” rang throughout the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked around to each man’s face, that she could see, and noticed them struggling to keep their release in. She smirked, closed her eyes, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and said, “Release.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groans, grunts, moans, and screams filled the bathroom as each man released onto their lady, Aspik’s double cocks spewing over her hair and face, running into her mouth and down her neck and joining Adrien’s and Chat Noir’s on the right side of her chest and abdomen, and Chat Blanc’s and Box Noir’s on her left. Her legs were coated on either side by Mister Bug and Banana Noir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the silence had laid over the bathroom, a portal had opened in the bathroom again and Bunnyx stepped out, speaking before she saw the activities of the room, “Alright, which one of you mangy cats took...my...umbrella….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunnyx looked from the seven leaky cocks, to the cum soaked Marinette in the cum filled tub, “You know what, you guys can find your own way home, I’m out!” She flipped them off and stepped back into the burrow, the portal closing behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, guess that means I get to keep all of you,” Marinette said, gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leo's prompt: TW: Disgusting, Forgive my degenerate brain</p><p>Adrien spends the day filling a bathtub with cum for Marinette to bath in. She spends the evening soaking in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>